The present disclosure herein relates to an electro-absorption optical modulation device, and more particularly to, a silicon semiconductor electro-absorption optical modulation device and a method of fabricating the same.
In order to deal with a continuous increase in bandwidth according to a recent sharp increase in data communication, the miniaturization and stabilization of core optical parts are needed.
As a technology that may monolithically integrate an electronic circuit and an optical device by the application of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process technology, a silicon photonics technology is significantly receiving attention. Thus, silicon or silicon on insulator (SOI) wafer based optical devices are being widely researched and developed and a technology that monolithically fabricates an active optical device and an electronic integrated circuit is being developed.
The silicon photonics technology shows a high use value in optical interconnection and typical optical communication. However, a generally used SOI wafer has constraints in the aspect of cost and technology. For example, it is expensive in comparison to a silicon wafer, and even when a CMOS IC is fabricated, it is difficult to apply a library for the silicon wafer.
The silicon photonics technology fabricating an SOI region locally on the silicon wafer is also receiving attention but it is true that integration is attempted by using an expensive SOI substrate for optical devices requiring an optical waveguide such as an optical modulator.